Light my body up
by Maha.Khali
Summary: "Riesgo" no es sólo un término en un manual de economía. O al menos lo era para Milo, hasta que la vida le demuestra contrario cuando se cruza con un bombero en el lugar menos pensado. / Universo alternativo.


**I. Las desventuras de Freud y Adonis en el siglo XXI.**

Se ajustó las lentes sobre el tabique de la nariz y miró al joven sentado frente a él.

En momentos como ese que se preguntaba por qué cuernos había elegido su profesión, qué se le había metido en la cabeza para elegir la carrera de psicología. Si pudiese viajar en el tiempo iría hasta el momento exacto en el que su yo de 18 años barajaba las opciones de carreras y le daría una golpiza para que entienda que es necesario una reflexión ante de la toma de decisiones.

Este hombre era un claro caso de lo contrario. En los años que llevaba como su terapeuta, lo desguazó cuan rana en experimento de secundaria y su caso era por demás, particular.

Un joven treintañero inteligente con una carrera profesional intachable, una cuenta bancaria de ensueño y un cuerpo que rajaba la tierra.

Un Adonis* moderno con una obsesión malsana hacia las responsabilidades que lo transformaban en una versión actual y más agradable visualmente de Atlas*, con un sentido del deber algo enfermizo y un poco disfuncional emocionalmente.

Un workahólico que no comprendía conceptos básicos de la interacción humana pero que era buen orador e intuitivo a la hora de hacer tratos, tenía una creatividad de locura y versatilidad a nivel laboral pero en todo el resto era un ser metódico y monótono.

Al menos el aire acondicionado de la sala lo salvaba del infierno exterior. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a los veranos mediterráneos.

Suspiró con pesar y asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar las frases que venía repitiendo su paciente en un loop infinito de autoconvecimiento, o autocompasión, o lo que carajos fuera.

\- Pero, a ver si lo entiendo…

_No, no entiendes, _repitió mentalmente el terapeuta. Hace una hora venían trabajando sobre lo mismo y la cosa venía para rato.

\- Si no lo hago yo, no lo hace nadie. Es decir, no es que no confíe ni que considere que no sean idóneos para la tarea, pero sabe lo que dicen, ¿no?

\- No, no lo sé. - cortó el profesional a secas. El joven lo miró descolocado, y luego frunció el ceño.

\- Nadie hace el trabajo como uno mismo. – ese condenado latiguillo seguido de un silencio pensativo. - Mi padre no confió en mí por que sí…- ahí vamos de nuevo pensó el profesional. - ¿o no?

\- Mira, no soy quien para decir si Zafiro…

\- Zaphiri. Mi padre se llama Zaphiri. – corrigió apresurado. El terapeuta pasó olímpicamente de la corrección.

\- Antes que nada, no puedes controlar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, las personas no son gráficos de riesgo ni números en una planilla. Segundo, tu padre tomó las decisiones que le parecieron correctas en ese momento. No sé si las más lógicas, pero sí las que estaban dentro de sus posibilidades. – limpió los cristales antes de repetir con distintas palabras lo que venía diciendo hace rato. – Él no es mi paciente, y lo hecho, hecho está, ¿sirve como experiencia? Claro que sí, para no volver a repetirlas. Pero hay algo que debes entender: no deben ser un condicionante para tus acciones, a nivel laboral o personal. Deja fluir las cosas.

\- Básicamente lo que me está diciendo es que deje de preocuparme por cosas que no puedo solucionar.

\- Chico listo. – los ojos celestes del joven se iluminaron como niño con juguete nuevo. De nuevo, el profesional no terminaba de entender la importancia del refuerzo positivo en la vida de ese hombre. La única reacción que se le vino a la mente fue levantar ambas cejas. – No puedes cargar con todo el peso – el profesional levantó la mano cuando lo vio abrir la boca – no porque seas incapaz de tolerarlo, sino porque no es sano. Si quieres encontrar el equilibrio en tu vida, debes dejar de focalizar tu atención en sólo una cosa y abrir el panorama. Mirar más allá de lo que ven tus ojos y traspasar los límites de lo que te crees capaz. Salir de tu zona de confort.

El terapeuta miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y volvió la vista a su paciente que aún yacía pensante en su asiento, sin atisbo alguno de querer moverse. Carraspeó para sacarlo de sus maquinaciones.

\- Hasta aquí por hoy. – El joven asintió y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte. – Te veo la semana que viene, Milo.

El joven asintió un tímido "gracias" y salió de la consulta como alma que lleva el diablo.

El profesional se quitó las gafas y pasó la mano por sus ojos. Tenía la vista cansada y la espalda hecha añicos de tanto estar sentado en esa silla del demonio. Dos golpecitos en la puerta irrumpieron el silencio de la consulta.

\- Pase.

\- ¿Mal día? – la pregunta sonaba burlona en los labios de su colega. Le sonaba retórica teniendo en cuenta su cara de destruido.

\- Ni te imaginas. – le respondió con una sonrisa. Más allá de su cansancio, llegar al final del día y ver esa sonrisa pícara que le gustaba y excitaba por partes, hacía que todo valga la pena. Inclusive sus malas decisiones, en especial la que lo llevó a estudiar psicología.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo… - el taconeo que se escuchaba apenas, silenciado por la alfombra frente al escritorio lo hizo levantar la vista – para que mejore?

Ojos grises como cielo de tormenta, cabellos color miel hasta la cintura y un cuerpo menudo pero bien formado. Con atuendo formal – aburrido, si le pedían su opinión – y una coleta que le dejaba el flequillo ya largo caer sobre la frente, se paró frente a él, pavoneándose. Provocándolo. O tal vez era sólo su impresión.

Sin palabras, le pidió que hiciera lugar y se sentó sobre su regazo, una pierna delicada a cada lado de su cintura. Recorrió con sus maños pequeñas sus brazos, bastante fornidos para su profesión, pasando por sus hombros, donde aplicó una leve presión para distender la musculatura contracturada.

El terapeuta cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole piedra libre para que sus labios hicieran un camino desde su pulso hasta su boca. Se dejó besar como siempre, con suavidad, los cabellos sueltos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y las manos enredadas en los cabellos cortos que le nacían en la nuca. Se separaron en medio de un suspiro para quedar frente con frente en completo silencio.

Su aroma floral – era el perfume que le había regalado hace unos meses – lo relajaba, sentía que su cuerpo se alivianaba…

\- Shion. – lo llamó con dulzura, sacudiéndolo – Vamos a casa, cariño.

Se frotó los ojos para alejar el sueño y bostezó sin cubrirse la boca, con completa desfachatez. Una armoniosa risa rompió con el silencio de la habitación. Shion observó la transformación del delicado rostro: de blanco a rojo, caminos de lágrimas en las mejillas y por último, un ronquido. Shion abrió los ojos de par en par en una mueca de sorpresa exagerada. Su gesto fue recibido con una sucesión de ronquidos erráticos, el rostro como un tomate y los ojos achinados.

\- ¿Sabes? En vez de grulla*, tus padres deberían haberte llamado tomate. O puerco.

Las palabras se perdieron en el sonido de las risas del resultado de una mala decisión. La prueba fehaciente que en el mundo debe existir algún tipo de mecanismo invisible, un equilibrio dado por la sumatoria entre lo bueno y lo malo. Los más pragmáticos hablan de karma, los aficionados les dicen vibras.

Para él, tiene un nombre específico. Se llama Yuzuriha, y es el amor de su vida.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

1) Sí señores, Shion usa anteojos. Es un AU, todo puede ser ¿no?

2) Según Wiki, Yuzuriha significa "cuchilla" o también es una acepción para el arbusto conocido como "Dafne falsa"; pero como la intención es compararla con un animal, se me ocurre hacer referencia a la armadura que porta en la serie.

Aclaro algunas terminologías que me tomé el atrevimiento de usar:

Atlas: Según la mitología griega, Atlas pertenecía a la estirpe de los titanes. Era hijo de la ninfa Clímene y de Jápeto; hermano de Prometeo, el dador del fuego a la raza humana, y de Epimeteo y Menecio. Fue castigado por Zeus, condenado a separar la tierra del cielo; usualmente se le representa cargando un globo terráqueo.

Adonis: en la mitología griega, joven nacido producto del incesto entre Tías, rey de Siria, y su hija Mirra. Cuando Adonis nació, era un bebé tan hermoso que Afrodita quedó hechizada por su belleza, así que lo encerró en un cofre y se lo dio a Perséfone para que lo guardara, pero cuando ésta descubrió el tesoro que guardaba quedó también encantada por su belleza sobrenatural y rehusó devolverlo. La disputa entre las dos diosas fue resuelta por Zeus, quien decidió que Adonis pasase cuatro meses con Afrodita, cuatro con Perséfone y los cuatro restantes del año con quien quisiera. Adonis sin embargo prefería vivir con Afrodita, pasando también con ella los cuatro meses sobre los que tenía control. Acutalmente, el nombre «adonis» ha pasado al lenguaje como un sustantivo común (sin flexión de número) que se usa para referirse a un hombre joven extremadamente atractivo, a menudo con la connotación de merecida vanidad.


End file.
